This application relates to a wireless power receiver for receiving wirelessly transmitted power, and an electronic device including the same.
Wireless power transfer technology is being applied to the charging of the batteries of various communications devices, including smartphones, as well as those of various home appliances. Wireless power transfer technology has an wide range of applications, which may also be applied to the charging of electric vehicles, and the like, in the future.
In order to transmit power wirelessly, various schemes have been developed and used. However, a wireless power receiver according to the related art may only receive power which has been transmitted wirelessly according to a specific scheme. That is, a wireless power receiver according to the related art has had a problem in that the wireless power receiver may not be able to receive power wirelessly transmitted according to a particular scheme other than that for which the corresponding wireless power receiver was initially designed.